elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Frostmere Crypt
Frostmere Crypt is an ancient Nordic tomb in . Located southwest of Dawnstar, close to the Shrine of Mehrunes Dagon and also directly south from Mzinchaleft, this dungeon is accessed during the quest "The Pale Lady." It has two levels: Frostmere Crypt and Frostmere Depths. Within the latter is a word wall for the dragon shout Ice Form. Interior Although generally styled as a Nordic tomb, the place is inhabited by a group of bandits, who live in the Frostmere Crypt area. Because of their presence, there are numerous bed rolls and dressers scattered about the area. Along side several, more obvious, chests (with various lock strengths) that are scattered around the crypt, there are two hidden chests. One, master-locked and located in Frostmere Depths, can be found by heading left just before the altar and following the path around. The second (adept-locked) can be found in the submerged room after exiting Frostmere Depths. It is located at the bottom of the room, next to a table which has a leveled weapon on it (there is also a piece of leveled armor within this room). The crypt itself is fairly straightforward to navigate and contains only a couple of traps. Most notably, there is an arrow trap in the hallway leading to the submerged room. The only enemies encountered within the dungeon are leveled bandits and the Pale Lady. Quests The Pale Lady This tomb serves as the location in which the quest takes place. Shalidor's Insights Frostmere Crypt is a possible location for the Shalidor's Insights book. Notable items *Quest Items: Eisa's Journal, Kyr's Log, and Ra'jirr's Note *The Pale Blade *Word Wall: Ice Form *Skill Book (Sneak): The Red Kitchen Reader Mining *Silver ore vein – located within Frostmere Crypt, near the entrance to Frostmere Depths. *Iron ore vein – located within Frostmere Crypt. *Orichalcum ore vein – Located northeast within Frostmere Depths. Alchemy ingredients *Torchbugs *Mountain Flowers *Wisp Wrappings *Glow Dust *Imp Stool Trivia *If sneaking and undetected, one can overhear conversations between bandits as the Dragonborn explores the ruin: Bandit 1 "But...Eisa? She's smarter than that." Bandit 2 "Ra'jirr was always dragging her into things." Bandit 1 "But..Stealing the boss' sword? Did he have a death wish?" Bandit 2 "Who knows. The cat was crazy. She was a fool to trust him." Bandit 1 "What? There's a whole shift down there!" Bandit 2 "Kyr's orders. Nobody goes in or out until he gets back. Or the boss will skin you when he's done with Ra'jirr." Bandit 1 "Gods, what a mess." Bandit 1 "The boss went down there? Today?" Bandit 2 "Yeah, he's after Ra'jirr - I've never seen him so angry." Bandit 1 "I've got a bad feeling about this...something's just felt wrong down there lately. Eerie." Bandit 2 "Now you're starting to sound like the cat. Be going on about the Pale Lady next." Bandit 1 "Something's wrong...boss' been down there too long." Bandit 2 "Yeah...Let's wait a little longer. Then..." *The forest part of the ruins is considered outdoors, therefore it can be fast-traveled from. *The bandits in Frostmere Crypt do not respawn. *Frostmere Crypt is the only Ancient Nordic ruin that does not contain draugr. Bugs *Next to the Word Wall, a Steel Greatsword may be found floating in mid-air. The sword cannot be interacted with in any way. To fix this, shoot it with an arrow; this will cause it to drop to the ground for retrieval. Appearances * de:Frosthauchkrypta es:Cripta del Páramo Gélido fr:Crypte de Givrelac ru:Фростмир Category:Skyrim: The Pale Locations Category:Skyrim: Word Wall Locations Category:Skyrim: Orichalcum Ore Vein Locations Category:Skyrim: Silver Ore Vein Locations Category:Skyrim: Iron Ore Vein Locations